Only in my mind, you love me
by Haley1
Summary: Only what goes on in *new girl* Jade's mind, will ever happen between her and Harry.
1. Jade who I am

My name is Jade Andrews. I am a 7 year at Hogwarts. I am a normal girl with a normal crush. But truthfully I think it is more than a crush. I like him so much. I know he would never like me. Besides he's dating my best friend, Jillian Roberts.  
  
She's popular and pretty and everyone likes her. Not me. She always acts like I am her best friend when no one else is around. But when her more popular friends show up then forget me. I don't think I've already told you but here it goes. I like Harry Potter. He is so hot and nice. And I finally told Jillian that I liked him. You know what she said she said "I know I like him too."  
  
I was so depressed though. Because she always has a boyfriend. No one has ever looked at me that way before. Always a "Best Girl Friend" but never Girl Friend. I know I should be more respectful because she's my best friend but still. I like him so much. I even pretend like we are married sometimes. It's a lot of fun.  
  
I wish I was more like Jillian. Bouncy, Cheerful, popular, pretty, and everyone wants to be her friend. She chose me though. Out of anyone. If I was her I wouldn't waste time with someone like me.  
  
But then again, I don't know what goes on in her mind. I know Harry goes around in her mind. Maybe they are even messing around. Who even knows? All I know is that I wish I was her and I know I never will be.  
  
They say that "Those who love live." Does that mean that I am living? It seems as though I am dead, with all the times I have been ignored. Any ways, one day I was talking to Jillian when all of a sudden, Harry walks up and Jillian and he start making out for like 10 minutes. Finally, she turns around and says "Oh Harry, have you met Jade. She is my Best friend." He just rolled his eyes and said "What ever lets just go, baby." She said bye to me and went with him.  
  
Later that day, she said she was really tired and needed to go to bed immediately. I said that I would be O.K and that she just needed to get her toothpaste out of my room first. She said ok and left. I noticed that she went the wrong way to our rooms and headed to Harry's room instead. Oh my god. I thought to myself. God, how I wished it was me going to his room. Shortly after, I went to bed.  
  
The next morning, she was very excited and happy. I had no clue what had gotten into her. After that, we saw Harry. Together they had their daily make out session. It lasted longer than usual and then I realized what had gotten into her. Harry. She had been making out with him longer and longer each day. I rarely ever got to see her. I made me sad, and not just the fact that I was losing my best friend. I was losing all chances with Harry. She had him and I never would.  
  
Regardless if Harry knew my name or not, I would never have him. Never! I walked straight into the bathroom and cried my heart out. 


	2. Jillian is missing

Last on: Jade introduced herself and you learned about her crush on Harry and her best friend's relationship with Harry.  
  
"Jade, where were you?" Jillian asked. "I was... uhhhh.... in the bath room." "For 30 minutes. I don't think so." Jillian replied. "First, I went to the Gryffindor Tower and then to the bath room." Jade said. "Yea, whatever. You know I still don't believe you." Jillian mumbled.  
  
Jillian wasn't in the common room that Thursday, the day they usually have a study session. So Jade just figured that Jillian was with Harry. But a few moments later, Harry burst in. "Where is Jillian? I have looked everywhere but I can't find her." He yelled. "Wwwhattt?? I thought she was with you!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Jade searched all over the school. "Jillian, Jillian, JILLIAN!" they called. Then out of no where Harry looked at Jade and said "Jade, you are very pretty you know." "Well, you're not so bad yourself." Jade replied trying to hide all the happiness inside of her. "We are obviously not getting any where. Let's call it a night." Jade said okay and they went to the common room. Before they parted Harry said "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." Jade smiled a huge smile and said bye.  
  
Jade walked straight up to her room and went to sleep immediately. At like 3:00 in the morning, Jade heard something coming from the hallway. She put her robe on and went into the hallway. When Jade adjusted the light, she saw something that surprised her..  
  
Next up: What is in the hallway? What is Jillian doing? Where was she? 


	3. Where am I?

Last on: Harry and Jade couldn't find Jillian.  
  
"Jillian?" Jade said. Jillian replied "Yea, what do you want?" Jade was shocked. What was Jillian doing? "Where have you been?" Jade asked. "Look, its none of your business!" Jillian said rudely.  
  
Why was Jillian just getting there? Why was she avoiding Jade? There were too many questions but not enough answers.  
  
Jade could do nothing but wait........  
  
The next morning the usual kissing session was non-existent. Jillian said she just "didn't feel like it" today. Something was weird. Jade had to figure it out.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Jade yelled across the hall. He smiled and waved to her.  
  
All through the day, Jillian was avoiding Jade and Harry. She knew they would ask too many questions. She had to leave again. She had to go away.  
  
That night, Jade followed Jillian. She stayed far enough behind, so no one would see her. Jillian walked far, far away from Hogwarts. Jade was scared. She just couldn't get caught.  
  
15 minutes later they were there.....  
  
It was a dark place. The kind of place you don't want to go in the middle of the night. "Oh great!" Jade thought to herself.  
  
She followed Jillian inside. There was a boy probably in his early 20's, inside. He was smoking and drinking. When Jillian sat down she started too. Then later he said "You want to go to my room now?" She smiled and followed him down a hallway into a room. Jade ran all the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
The next morning, Jillian woke up next to John. They were both naked. "Oh God" she said to herself "What have I done?" She knew she had been drunk. She had met John 2 weeks before. She had loved him as soon as she met him. She had never thought she'd sleep with him though. He woke up shortly after her. He kissed her and she thought to herself "Oh great! Here we go again!" She knew nothing good would become of this.  
  
Next up: The after math. You know you will always be caught. 


	4. The Truth

Just 4 u: I'm like really sorry. Everything is written on notebook paper. I ends up like 3 pages long but of course it's never that way on computers. I also lost the note book with EVERYTHING in it. So now that I found it, I can add more stuff. SORRY!!! Please review!  
  
"Jillian, I know where you've been going. Are you cheating on Harry?" Jade asked. She had cornered her. "I'm not cheating on him! I just went out with a friend, ok? Its Christmas break, I am supposed to have fun!!!" Jade knew better. It was more than that.  
  
That night, Jillian slept with John. She knew it was wrong since she was still with Harry, but she loved them both so much. She had slept with Harry, but only once. She would have to tell Harry the next day.  
  
Jillian snuck back inside again, but this time no one woke up. Harry had thought that maybe the 1st time Jillian had been missing, she might have been a Diagon Alley studying or shopping.  
  
The next day she tried to tell Harry but she burst into tears. "What is wrong?" Harry asked Jillian.  
  
"Harry, listen. I love you. A whole lot in fact. But I have some problems and you may need to know them..I have been sneaking out every night to see some one named John. He is nice to me. Any ways, we have been sleeping together. You really need to know that I love you and I always will. But some thing in me loves John, too. He is a lot like me. He is wild and crazy. He will take up any dare." Jillian cried. Harry was shocked.  
  
"If you no longer love me then I will understand. But please forgive me!" Jillian pleaded. Harry could never love her again. She was impossible to love. He wanted to love her but he couldn't. "I'm really sorry, too. Goodbye......" 


	5. What have I done?

Responses: Thanks a lot peppermint patty I will read yours. And 2 the other girl who wrote: Look, u still don't know what is coming up. And you won't. I don't have enough time to write a whole lot! I have a life. You might not but I do. I will try to update more. And I wrote my own review because I wanted other people to read it! Ok??? I have a whole lot wrote. I'm going to put it in slowly.  
  
Jade knew about the break up immediately. She was happy but sad at the same time. Jillian was her best friend no matter what. Harry and Jade talked that night. They realized that they had a lot in common. At about 1:00 Harry leaned over and kissed Jade. After about 10 minutes of just staring at each other, they started making out. It was wrong, but neither one of them cared.  
  
The next morning, Jillian found out about Jade and Harry. She cried her heart out. How could any one do this to her? She had slept with John but this was different. She had loved both Harry and John. They had both been hers. She realized too soon that she had loved Harry more.  
  
Jade was happy. She finally got her wish! She was Harry's girl friend! She had made out with him and she had asked him out. He had said yes. She was his. He was hers. She never even thought about him being loved by others. It hadn't mattered then. They had each other.  
  
"I love you, Harry." Jade said. They were in Harry's room. "I love you, too." He replied. He loved HER! No one else! It was what she had wanted!  
  
In Jillian's room, there was no sound. Her tears fell to her bed. She just had to see John. She felt sick. She should have dumped John. She needed Harry.  
  
A few hours later, Jillian WAS sick. She was throwing up. They had the nurse come and get her from her dormitory. They studied her over and.......Jillian was pregnant.  
  
Immediately, everyone knew. Everyone was curious as to who the father was. Jillian knew that it was John. Everyone insisted that she got a DNA test anyways. She had John and Harry come. Harry was pissed off because he had to cancel his date with Jade. He couldn't be the father anyways.  
  
When Jillian got the results, she didn't bother open the envelop. She would have to tell John. She would go when everyone was asleep.  
  
That morning, Jade went to comfort Jillian. When she opened the door, she saw something....something bad. 


End file.
